Adam (Tokyo Babel)
Summary Adam was a man of valor and heroism, as well as the first human ever created, however he is not quite the same Adam that the world at large knows. He was re-imagined by the angels for the purpose of helping them turn the tide of battle at Tokyo Babel. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Adam Origin: Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Gender: Male Age: 2 years old Classification: Artificial Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Spatial Manipulation (Can tear apart space), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Electricity Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Conceptual Manipulation (Adam's raison d'etre is comparable to Setsuna's which allowed him to destroy the concept of defeat, and he only lost to Setsuna due to acknowledging his own defeat. Adam's is a hero who fights for love, as such he can't be defeated), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Soul Manipulation (Tanked Metatron's harbringer of ash which destroys the soul), Petrification (Equal to Setsuna who resists such things due to his nanomachines), Poison Manipulation (Equal to Setsuna who resists such things due to his nanomachines), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Metatron drawing the harbringer of ash which causes a thousand people who see to die) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to Tendou Setsuna, who killed Tiamat-Lilith, who can destroy countless universes with a thought) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Setsuna) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Universal Standard Equipment: *'Durandal:' A sword that Archangel Raphael entrusted to the hero Roland. It has a hilt of pure gold, and a blade said to be able to cut through everything in the multiverse, and is one of the mightiest holy weapons in the multiverse. *'Archistrategos:' The sword of Archangel Michael, it is said that its flames are so potent they can scorth both evil and divine alike. It is the only weapon comparable to the Flames of God itself, and it purifies all sins. *'Nehustan:' A staff which protects its user from any flames as long as their divinity doesn't exceed its. *'Longinus:' A spear that tasted the blood of the holiest of saint. Its said that a few drops of blood that rain down its shaft to the perpetrator, cured his ailment of blindness. *'Erythro-Kardia:' A sword formed form the heart of Adam, the heart was forged from the hardest stone in the universe. Even Astaroth's white arrows which tear through everything including space, can't even scratch it. Intelligence: Adam has thousands of years worth of combat experience. Adam possess and surpasses the powers of all heroes that have ever lived. He is unrivaled in fencing, archery, guns, and is the mightiest of warriors and the most potent magician. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Raison d'etre:' Raison d'etre is a concept that can rewrite the very laws of the world. Adam's raison d'etre is one that fights for love, as such he can't lose, and he only lost to Setsuna who can destroy the concept of defeat, because he acknowledged his own defeat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Concept Users